Substrates with electronically active components such as transistors or light-emitting diodes distributed over the extent of the substrate can be used in a variety of electronic systems, for example, flat-panel imaging devices such as flat-panel liquid crystal or organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices and in flat-panel solar cells. A variety of methods may be used to distribute electronically active circuits over substrates, including forming the electronically active circuits on a substrate and forming the components on separate substrates and placing them on a substrate. In the latter case, a variety of assembly technologies for device packaging may be used.
One method for transferring active components from one substrate to another is described in “AMOLED Displays using Transfer-Printed Integrated Circuits” published in the Proceedings of the 2009 Society for Information Display International Symposium Jun. 2-5, 2009, in San Antonio Tex., US, vol. 40, Book 2, ISSN 0009-0966X, paper 63.2 p. 947. In this approach, small integrated circuits are formed over a buried oxide layer on the process side of a crystalline wafer. The small integrated circuits, or chiplets, are released from the wafer by etching the buried oxide layer formed beneath the circuits. A PDMS stamp is pressed against the wafer and the process side of the chiplets is adhered to the stamp. The chiplets are pressed against a destination substrate or backplane coated with an adhesive and thereby adhered to the destination substrate. The adhesive is subsequently cured. In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,722,458 entitled Optical Systems Fabricated by Printing-Based Assembly teaches, inter alia, transferring light-emitting, light-sensing, or light-collecting semiconductor elements from a wafer substrate to a destination substrate or backplane.
In such methods, it is generally necessary to electrically connect the small integrated circuits or chiplets to electrically conductive elements such as contact pads on the destination substrate. By applying electrical signals to conductors on the destination substrate the small integrated circuits are energized and made operational. The electrical connections between the small integrated circuits and the contact pads are typically made by photolithographic processes in which a metal is evaporated or sputtered onto the small integrated circuits and the destination substrate to form a metal layer, the metal layer is coated with a photoresist that is exposed to a circuit connection pattern, and the metal layer and photoresist are developed by etching and washing to form the patterned electrical connections between the small integrated circuits and the contact pads on the destination substrate. Additional layers, such as interlayer dielectric insulators can also be used or required. Photolithographic processing can be expensive and require several manufacturing steps. Moreover, the topographical structure of the small integrated circuits over the destination substrate can complicate electrical interconnection by photolithographic processing (e.g., due to height differences between the substrate and the integrated circuit).
There is a need, therefore, for structures and methods that enable the electrical interconnection of small integrated circuits, such as transfer printed (e.g., micro-transfer printed) chiplets or light-emitting diodes, to destination substrates.